


Ravings of an Addict

by HD17



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Lyrium Addiction, One Shot, POV Cullen Rutherford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HD17/pseuds/HD17
Summary: Commander Cullen, afraid of being unable to perform his basic duties to the Inquisition chooses to take Lyrium again. After accomplishing their goal, he leaves, only to be found in Val Chevin, begging for coin. The once strong commander has fallen.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Ravings of an Addict

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rileylefay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileylefay/gifts).



_Hunger. I was hungry. Aching, behind my eyes, echoing in my skull. Sore. My limbs were sore and screamed in pain, despite the numbness. Vision blurred. Every noise, murder. People passed by, no faces to be seen. Pity.  
Lyrium. I need Lyrium. It would help. I had no coin. Please, someone spare some coin. I’m in pain. Nightmares plague me even in consciousness. Double vision.Voices grow louder.   
One voice, screaming. Mine? No, softer. Smaller. She’s close. I reach out. Coin, please? Instead, a hand. A tiny hand, strong, but soft. I look at her, really look. Freckles and kindness. She’s smiling, but her eyes are not. They are wet.   
“Commander?” My lips are dry, cracked. I wet them. “Cullen?”  
“Spare some coin?” My voice? Doesn’t sound like it. Not anymore. “Please?”  
Pin pricks. Cold steel. A pinch. She’s fading now. She’s gone. _

Inquisitor,

Val Chevin held no information on the whereabouts of our target. I found something else of interest. Or someone. I regret to inform you that I found our Commander. His mind was taken with Lyrium addiction. I gave him mercy.

-Harding


End file.
